La alondra y el ruiseñor
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Cuando Jean Valjean llega a la posada de los Thenardier para hacerse cargo de Cosette, el ex-convicto repara también en la presencia de la caprichosa y consentida hija de los mesoneros, Éponine, y no puede evitar comparar el modo en que ambas niñas han sido criadas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Es tan solo una niña perdida en un claro del bosque a medianoche. Va descalza, vistiendo sucios harapos que no la protegen de la helada brisa invernal y arrastra con sus flacos bracitos un cubo lleno de agua que apenas consigue mover un par de centímetros con cada pequeño tirón. Mientras lleva a cabo esta tarea, tatarea nostálgicamente algo que debe una canción de cuna aunque, visto el modo en que la pequeña vivía su infancia, debía hacer mucho tiempo que nadie se molestaba en arroparla por las noches cantándole una canción que le permitiera tener sueños felices.

Únicamente mediante elucubraciones, Jean Valjean ya había conseguido adivinar bastante acerca de la clase de vida de aquella pequeña, que parecía estar acostumbrada a trabajar desde tan temprana edad. No era algo extremadamente raro, por desgracia: después de todo, las calles de Montriel-su-Mer también contemplaban día tras día cómo niños de temprana edad iban aquí y allá buscándose la vida como podían, muchos de ellos huérfanos y muchos otros tantos teniendo que hacerse cargo también de hermanos menores que ellos. La situación de pobreza en Francia había llegado a alcanzar límites que asustaban y que daban qué pensar sobre cómo estaba siendo gobernado el país, pero, en aquellos momentos, Jean Valjean tenía concentrada toda su atención en la niña rubia que se abría camino penosamente entre las ramas bajas de los árboles.

Una niña que acababa de advertir su presencia.

Antes de que Valjean pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, la pequeña dejó escapar un grito ahogado, soltó el cubo y corrió a ocultarse tras el tronco de un árbol cercano. Desde su pequeño escondite, el hombre podía ver a la niña asomarse y observar la escena de forma vacilante: no parecía poder abandonar así como así el cubo lleno de agua, no parecía una opción deseable regresar al lugar donde debía vivir sin aquel cubo lleno de agua y esa nerviosa indecisión se reflejaba de forma angustiosa en los ojos azules de la pequeña.

- Tranquila, no debes tener miedo de mí – dijo finalmente Valjean, alzando la mano con cuidado para llamar la atención de la pequeña, quien volvió a esconder el rostro al ver que se dirigían a ella. El hombre avanzó unos pocos pasos más hasta alcanzar el cubo de agua que la niña había dejado abandonado en aquel claro del bosque. - Dime, pequeña, ¿quién eres tú?

Ella debió detectar algo en su voz que le hizo confiar en él o puede que fuera el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla con el pesado cubo de agua. Sea como fuere, la pequeña salió lentamente de su escondrijo, contemplando aún al extraño con ligera desconfianza.

- Me llamo Cosette – habló la niña con una vocecita débil que apenas se dejaba oír en medio de la brisa nocturna invernal.

Jamás tres palabras habían traído tanta paz a Jean Valjean como aquellas: era Cosette, la niña a quien Fantine tan desesperadamente había tratado de proteger, la pequeña a quien había dejado a su cuidado con sus últimos segundos de vida. Valjean se alegraba de haber encontrado a Cosette tan pronto, pero a la vez era imposible mirar a la niña sin que le invadiera una profunda sensación de tristeza: Fantine había dejado sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas y, finalmente, su salud en el camino para poder seguir trabajando, del modo que fuera, para poder mantener a su hija bajo el cuidado de los Thenardier, para asegurarle una calidad de vida que jamás podría tener si permanecía a su lado. Por todo aquello, ahora Jean Valjean podía ver qué poco habían respetado los deseos de Fantine el matrimonio Thenardier: la pequeña niña parecía una mendiga, vestía sucios y viejos harapos, iba sin zapatos por la fría nieve y tenía todo su cabello dorado oscurecido por la suciedad. Los Thenardier habían recibido religiosamente los pagos de Fantine, sí, pero éstos no habían sido dedicados en absoluto al cuidado de la pequeña Cosette.

Dejando estos pensamientos a un lado por el momento, Valjean esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se quitó el sombrero, realizando una reverencia ante los ojos sorprendidos de la niña.

- Mademoiselle Cosette... ¿Me permite que la ayude con el cubo? - preguntó el ex-convicto 24601 a la vez que tendía la mano que le quedaba libre hacia la pequeña.

La niña esbozó una tímida sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a Valjean y aceptando la mano que éste le ofrecía. Durante el camino de vuelta a la taberna de los Thenardier, Jean Valjean estuvo contando viejas fábulas que una vez había contado a sus sobrinos a la pequeña hija de Fantine, quien acogía estos relatos con pequeñas risas y ojos brillantes. Para el momento en que ambos se toparon con el matrimonio Thenardier, Jean Valjean y Cosette ya no eran dos extraños: eran un padre y una hija cuyos caminos el destino había tardado demasiado en unir.

* * *

La entrevista con el matrimonio Thenardier no fue cosa fácil, pero Valjean tampoco había esperado algo similar, teniendo en cuenta todas las exigencias que solían exponer a Fantine en sus misivas para que les enviara más dinero: al igual que habían hecho con la pobre mujer, a él también trataron de engañarle diciéndole que Cosette – o Colette, según afirmaba monsieur Thenardier – había estado muy enferma y que ellos se habían tenido que hacer cargo de los medicamentos para mantener la buena salud de la niña. Decían que no habían hecho sino lo que un buen cristiano hubiera hecho en su lugar, pero aún así exigían a Jean Valjean el pago de las mismas para poder llevarse a Cosette de allí.

Mientras las negociaciones tenían lugar – y éstas se prolongaron ya que, en cuanto encontraban una cifra que satisfacía a ambas partes, alguno de los dos Thenardier recordaba algún otro motivo que hubiera supuesto un gasto extra en Cosette y que debía sumarse a lo anteriormente establecido -, Valjean paseó su mirada por la taberna que regentaba el matrimonio: parecía ser la típica posada de mala muerte en la que los borrachos del pueblo suelen congregarse día sí y día también, además de una pobre opción para cualquier viajero que necesitara hacer un alto en mitad de la noche para descansar.

Se hallaba estudiando aquel lugar y oyendo de fondo las conversaciones de los Thenardier, cuando Valjean atisbó un par de ojos brillantes que le observaban con curiosidad entre dos varas de la escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Se trataba de una niña que debía tener la misma edad que Cosette, sólo que las diferencias entre ellas eran más que suficientes para ser advertidas de un sólo vistazo. Aquella niña estaba muy bien vestida, con un bonito traje color azul turquesa y un pequeño gorro que cubría sus rizos castaños. En sus brazos portaba con cuidado una muñeca de porcelana. En cuanto la mirada de la niña se cruzó con la de Cosette, la niña de las escaleras le sacó la lengua y se marchó entre pequeñas risitas, dejando a la niña rubia cabizbaja y algo entristecida.

- ¿Es su hija aquella que acababa de marcharse escaleras arriba? - quiso saber Valjean, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Thenardier.

Éste al principio pareció sorprendido, pero segundos después se puso en pie y bramó hacia las escaleras:

- ¡Éponine!

La pequeña figura se sobresaltó y giró su diminuto rostro hacia su padre con expresión interrogante; tras unos breves instantes de confusión, la niña bajó trotando las escaleras, dando pequeños saltitos, hasta situarse enfrente de su madre, quien la recibió con una sonrisa y la tomó de las mejillas dándole numerosos y sonoros besos en la frente. Thenardier esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y siguió hablando con Valjean:

- Es nuestra hija mayor, Éponine: da la casualidad de que tiene la misma edad que la querida Colette y ambas son muy amigas, ¿verdad que sí, niñas?

Thenardier hizo esta última pregunta con particular énfasis, como desafiando a cualquiera de las niñas a contradecirle: Éponine, sentada en el regazo de su madre, no tardó en asentir con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en los labios; Cosette, por su parte, esquivó la mirada del viejo mesonero y alzó la mirada suplicante hacia Jean Valjean, quien la ocultó levemente tras de sí para librar a la niña de una reprimenda que ya flotaba en el ambiente.

- Ambas son unos regalitos del cielo, nuestros pequeños ruiseñores – afirmó con convicción Madame Thenardier, mientras estampaba un nuevo beso en la mejilla de la pequeña Éponine. - Y, aunque no fuera nuestra hija, a Cosette la hemos tratado como tal, no hay que no hayamos hecho por ella...

Madame Thenardier no podía creer lo que decía, pensó Valjean al mirar de nuevo a la hija de Fantine: mientras la hija de los mesoneros iba bien vestida y era una niña alegre y jovial, Cosette era una mera sombra de lo que debía ser una niña de su edad, vestida con sucios harapos y temerosa de su propia sombra. A juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de Éponine al escuchar las palabras de su madre, Jean Valjean supuso que "ruiseñor" debía ser el modo en que los Thenardier se referían a su Éponine, pero definitivamente no a Cosette – de quien monsieur Thenardier apenas recordaba el nombre -. Esto se vio confirmado cuando, en un descuido de sus padres, Éponine volvió a sacar la la lengua a Cosette y murmuró de forma que sólo la niña pudiera oírla la palabra "alondra".

Cosette era una alondra, mientras que Éponine era un ruiseñor. Aquella metáfora resumía bastante bien cuáles habían debido de ser las vivencias de la pequeña hija de Fantine bajo la tutoría de los Thenardier. Pero no habría más días así para la pequeña Cosette.

Cerrar el trato con los Thenardier no fue cosa fácil, sino que se prolongó durante al menos una hora más, pero finalmente Valjean les propuso un ultimátum que los mesoneros no pudieron rechazar. Mientras comprobaban la veracidad del cheque, ávidos por la codicia, Jean Valjean tomó en brazos a la pequeña Cosette, quien aún no parecía creer su propia suerte y abandonó la taberna de los Thenardier con la esperanza de no volver a saber de ellos nunca más.

- ¿Serás como un papá para mí? - murmuró la tímida vocecita de Cosette, llamando la atención de Valjean, quien no pudo contener una sonrisa emocionada antes de contestarle.

- Sí, Cosette, así es: madre y padre a la vez – afirmó el hombre tomando mejor a la niña en brazos y dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Jean Valjean echó una última mirada atrás antes de abandonar aquel lugar para siempre y se topoó con la mirada de la primogénita de los mesoneros, que observaba el inicio de la nueva vida de Cosette apoyada levemente en el quicio de la puerta de entrada de la taberna. Su expresión era difícil de descifrar, ya que parecía una niña muy alegre pero también muy mezquina en cuanto se trataba de la hija de Fantine. Finalmente, la joven Thenardier frunció el entrecejo y volvió a entrar a la taberna, donde sus padres seguían festejando el cheque de Jean Valjean.

A pesar de todo esto, Jean Valjean no pensaba que Éponine Thenardier fuera una de esas niñas que únicamente viven para hacer la vida imposible a las otras chiquillas de su edad, al contrario: Éponine era nada más ni nada menos que lo que sus padres habían hecho de ella, era el resultado de su manera de educar a los hijos en unos valores morales que distaban mucho de ser los adecuados. Y, a medida que Éponine creciera, esto se iría viendo cada vez con más claridad: la niña era lo que Cosette podía haber sido si hubiera tenido a los Thenardier como padres.

Ya que ahora Cosette era como una hija suya, Valjean se encargaría de darle lo mejor y educarla de la mejor manera posible, aunque la pequeña ya mostraba una naturaleza dulce y caritativa. Lo que sería de Éponine Thenardier bajo el cuidado de sus padres era algo que sólo Dios sabía en aquellos momentos, pero Jean Valjean confiaba en que aquella fuerza y seguridad en sí misma que mostraba la pequeña en cada de sus acciones le sirvieran en un futuro para discernir lo que era mejor para ella.

Tanto Cosette como Éponine eran dos luchadoras bajo la sombra de los Thenardier, únicamente con la diferencia de que Éponine tardaría un poco más en darse cuenta de que realmente su día a día era una lucha continua. Desde la caridad de su corazón, Jean Valjean deseó, viendo a la joven Thenardier por última vez en mucho tiempo, que Éponine fuera fuerte y que pudiera vivir su vida de un modo más honorable que sus padres.

Pidió a Dios en el cielo que, si bien él había tomado a la alondra bajo su amparo, Él tampoco olvidara a aquel pequeño ruiseñor.


End file.
